


Nash equilibrium / 博弈

by blissfulweak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfulweak/pseuds/blissfulweak
Summary: 失散AU。少量ABO但并没鬼用。
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 1





	Nash equilibrium / 博弈

Sam收起小刀，钻进撬开的窗户。  
落地瞬间，手臂忽然碰到什么东西，接着是玻璃摔碎的声响。  
他下意识闪进墙边阴影里，屏息按住腰后的枪。  
乍起的响动很快归于原状，黑暗中逐渐浮出轮廓的家具与他沉默对峙，没有呼吸。  
这里没有第二个人。  
他喘口气，踉跄几下晃出来撑在橡木桌上，左手压住腹部，血从颤抖的指间渗出。他没感到疼痛，今晚走了太远的路，双腿已经不听使唤，每一步都像被拽着往地底下拖。疲惫从来不是阻碍，热度却一波波涌上来，无处不在，无孔不入。他摇晃着桌子，炙热爬上手臂，他离开窗户倒向门边，岩浆蒸腾着木板，隐形火焰从粗糙墙壁上爬进伤口，融化的雪水沾湿地板。他喉咙干渴，嘴唇皴裂，眼前的东西都歪扭起来。  
Sam攥紧拳头，桌面不平整的凹痕勒进手背。  
咔嗒。  
门锁开了。  
Sam侧身藏到门后，屏息等待。  
屋主往里走了两下，脚步与木门开启一同顿在月光拉长的阴影里。  
他隐约觉得见过这场景。  
有个人就这么站在半开的门前，皎洁月光将弱小身影拽得那么高，把他整个都笼罩在里面，在黑暗的庇佑中得到过片刻如释重负的喘息。  
那应该只是个梦境，试图保护他的人至今只有一个。  
冷风从门缝灌进来，Sam迅速转身拖过男人，重重甩在门上，左手在对方发出声音前捂住了他的嘴。男人挣扎着，热气喷湿掌心，肌肉在手掌下绷紧。  
渴。他艰难地咽着唾液，喉咙里渗出铁锈。  
久远而陌生的渴望如剧毒素渗入神经，在刚才松懈的一瞬间，倏然占据了大脑。热度如沸水般重新升腾翻滚，悸动从小腹滑过，下身因近在咫尺的欲求而疼痛。他忍不住压向对方，两人额头几乎贴在一起，男人正恶狠狠地瞪他，腮帮不甘地鼓起。Sam用力压住他的四肢，清楚看到对方浓密睫毛下缓缓流动的绿河，河流涡心在挣动中燃着火焰。Sam跟从本能低下头，嘴唇胡乱压着男人濡湿的短发，Omega甜美诱人的气息在神经间乱窜，耳中回旋着渐渐放大的奔涌血流与响亮喘息。对了，这就对了。刚才还折磨他的热度化成柔软的风，他狂热地吻着男人的脖颈，风便跟随血液从心脏拂向全身每个角落，他贪婪地需要更多。  
忽然腹部一痛，Sam低呼一声后退，没几步又瘫坐在地，血腥味一下子填满房间。男人迈过来，不解气地补了一拳。这一下扎扎实实地击在下巴上，Sam还没站起就狼狈摔倒，血液在耳里急速奔涌，呼吸愈发困难，他重心不稳地踢向对方。男人用力扳住他的小腿，正要往旁边砸，忽然停住了。  
暗白月光照亮了Sam的脸。  
“该死的，你怎么还在这儿？”  
他抬起头，咽下从胃里翻腾上来的酸水，直到终于看清楚面前的人。那张脸屡屡出现在梦里，从他们共同对付那头狼人首领开始。  
“你差点杀了我，猎人，再一次。”他有气无力地笑着，喉咙嘶嘶作响，脖颈忽然一阵发软。  
男人下意识扶住他的头，没等他记住手指压在脖颈的触感又立即推开，Sam在头晕目眩中差点再一次栽倒。“因为你是个未经允许闯进我家的Alpha，上回是因为你莫名其妙挡在我枪口上，”男人理直气壮地瞥着他，“如果是别人，现在已经废了。”  
Sam想起险些砸断小腿的力度，敛了笑容，晃晃悠悠地往门口走：“我道歉。”  
“很真诚啊，Darcy，”男人满是讽刺，“顺带一提，你在流血。”  
Sam这才意识到，屋里到处弥漫着浓重的血腥味。风将乌云撕开裂口，遍地月光火河自窗台蔓延，他低头，青筋鼓起的手臂正覆上一层燃烧的薄霜。  
直觉告诉他不是好事。  
“你在猎捕什么？”男人突然打破沉默，“我以为你已经到旧金山了。”  
“Araneid。我听说这里有他们的族群，就在半路回来了。”他也以为他们不会再相遇了。  
对方有些惊讶，再看向Sam时眼神多了几分不可思议：“你一个人对付这种半人半树的怪物？你不知道他们都是群居的疯子？”  
“我碰上了个落单的，以为很好对付。”  
“可不是嘛。”男人揶揄地打量着他的伤口，Sam扯起嘴角，心情突然好了些。  
“我现在不是独自捕猎了。”Sam意有所指地说。  
男人挑眉：“我可没说要跟你组队，大脚怪。”  
“我叫Sam，也很高兴认识你。”他低头检查弹匣，没给对方甩眼刀的机会。  
“Dean。”男人无奈地说着，从柜子里翻出药箱，“当务之急。”他递过纱布，“我从不带伤兵上阵。”  
心情很好地笑了笑，Sam掀起衣服检查起伤口。跟过往的经历比起来，这回伤得不算太重，刚好都避开要害。腹部被怪物划出来了一掌长的深口子，正随着呼吸起伏断续渗血。刺穿皮肤的针线反复牵拉出血珠，Sam吐息低沉，额头的汗珠不断落在伤口中央。打结时他吁了口气直起腰，感觉背上也有面积不小的擦伤和撞痕，但都不着急处理。  
“以你的年纪，这些伤也算可观了。”Dean的声音在背后响起。  
他肯定看到那些了，看到经年累月的痂疤与新痕交织，Sam不用检查都知道背上有多不堪。他苦笑：“我什么年纪？”  
想说的话忽然屏在呼吸里。Sam回头，见Dean的眼神正沉下来。  
几乎同时，他也发现了不对劲。  
明尼苏达最不缺的就是雪。夜幕降临时，失眠的人会数着细雪落地的声音，估算明早出门时积雪会没过鞋面还是小腿，估摸着雪路上的声响来自不需要冬眠的动物还是脚步。这种浪漫说法的反面含义是，积雪会出卖你的行踪。早在接受训练时，Sam就明白这个道理。  
想经过雪地又不发出声音有三种方法，第一是长翅膀，第二是轻得无法让堆积的雪粒互相摩擦碾挤，专业杀手会选择第三种，早就学得人类习惯的怪物也是。  
屋外树影轻轻晃动时，反方向的风正削过Sam的侧脸。  
来人以树为蔽不走雪路，不想引起他们俩的警觉。这里到处都是枝干虬错的大树，即使在冬天枯枝也繁密纠结，他们无法在这种时候准确定位先发制人。对方了解这一点，也了解他们，很可能就是冲着Sam，很可能就是寻上门的怪物。“看来这东西给我们省了路费。”Dean打趣，手指却收紧，皮肤上的粘稠触感让他心里发慌。  
既然要对决，都藏于暗处才算公平。  
Dean下意识扯住Sam的手臂，正要以保护的姿势带着他往侧边躲，但后者轻而易举地握住他的肩膀，做了个“抱歉”嘴型。Dean瞪大眼睛，来不及反应就被推往对面。  
灯在那一瞬熄灭，连续两发枪声同时响起。Dean重心不稳地撞在柜子上，发出一阵噪音，弹孔在他刚刚待过的门板中央冒着烟，正中心脏位置。门锁咔嗒一下，冷风从微微开启的缝隙钻进来。看来第二枪打在了锁上，干净利落毫不浪费。要对付的不是二流怪物。他掏出旧式左轮，在重新降临的黑暗中专注等待。那一枪响过后没再有动静，视网膜上还残留着杀手蜷起身体往另一边翻去的影子。  
木门拖长了嗓子吱呀扯声，缓慢却毫不停滞地开启。  
月光把一切影子映在地上，门口却空无一物。这是一场耐心与技巧的角逐，在估清对方实力前，先出手的占不到优势。Sam看清另一头蹲在墙边的Dean，他正对自己比划着什么。像极了与巨型狼人的那次搏斗，两个陌生人沉默地站在阴影两端，凭手势决定战略，居然有种无师自通的默契。  
当时如此，现在也是。  
他朝对方点头。  
3  
2  
1  
Sam朝柜子上一扫，翻身躲进沙发后。柜子上的水杯落地，响亮清脆，枪声响起，其中一块弹跳起来的碎片炸裂粉碎，袭击者高大的影子出现在门前。Dean的子弹瞬间循轨迹击中来者枪身，对方被击得后退半步，子弹射进他的小腿，引出一声被压抑的闷哼。Sam蹿出角落，在被看清前一腿重重扫过怪物膝弯，枪托狠狠砸在他后脑和颈后，Dean跨步过来抢夺他的枪。袭击者被击中要害后只是痛呼着，手上的力度毫不放松，在与Dean的争夺中连续扣动扳机，试图打中两人中的一个，但动摇中的枪口只是毁了租屋，玻璃碎裂和桌椅碰撞倒塌的声响不绝于耳。六发子弹射空，Dean放松手指，肘部弯起朝他腹部用力击去。两次闷响后，怪物终于晕厥。  
两人把软绵绵的入侵者扔在地上，月光照亮了他右上臂的纹身，原本持枪的右手慢慢化为枯枝。  
果然是天杀的Araneid。  
咔嗒。Sam惊讶抬头，Dean正对准怪物血淋淋的脸拉开保险。  
Sam举高扣下扳机的手臂，不假思索的子弹打碎了窗户。  
“你疯了吗？他是怪物！”Dean瞪他，回头再次对准目标。  
“我们得利用他找到巢穴。”Sam按下枪口。  
“没必要，我们可以——小心！”  
一股强大的推力把Sam撞到窗台，刚刚缝合的伤口似乎裂开了，疼痛尖锐。不仅如此，早先被压下去的热度卷土重来。他胡乱地摸索着腰后的枪套，浑身像着了火。  
怪物的嘶吼与Dean的声音混作一团，重物坠地的响动不断刺入耳膜。Sam闭了眼睛，又用力眨了眨，直到模糊视线开始清晰，已经从人形化为八脚枝叶的怪物正死死压在Dean身上，一只锋利的树枝高高举起，对准了地上人的心脏。  
愤怒与惧怕同时腾起，Sam用右手握紧颤抖的左手，扣下扳机。  
重物落地。  
屋里陷入寂静。  
Sam的心脏紧紧攥起。  
怪物动了动，然后仰面翻倒。Dean咳嗽着爬起来，喘息粗重。  
他放了心，右手脱力落下。  
声响惊动了死里逃生的另一人。  
他一定发现了什么，所以没有向这边靠近，没有接住他，也没有说一句话。  
而Sam无暇顾及。  
疼痛处已经被浸得麻木，所有感觉都在逐渐凝结又转瞬消失，只剩下热。沉重炙热的气息烫伤鼻腔，分秒流失的意志正随呼吸化成无人知晓的白雾，每个毛孔却更加干渴燥热。  
房间另一头的气味正争先恐后钻进他的鼻子，缠住他的舌尖，Sam吸进一口短促而颤抖的寒气，带出了意味模糊的声响。近在咫尺却过于遥远的呼吸突然急促起来，他们的信息素在角力中相互影响，失去理智的两头困兽永远无法胜出。而他的渴望一直戒备地紧盯着他。绝望骤起，Sam可以承认降服，也可以继续盘旋，重要的是无论怎么样，结果都无法得到他。  
又或许，无论如何他们都能得到好处。  
肾上腺素在血液中奔涌游走，莫名建立的联系像冥冥中注定的命运。Sam想起嘴唇覆在冰凉皮肤上的触感，浸透肺腑的甜蜜。在一切发生之前，他们就像被同时挤进河水涡心，周遭都在高速中撕裂消逝，两人却在风口浪尖偷得一时小憩，命运相连，生死相依，所有违背自然的荒谬都在那一刻变成理所当然。他只想跟这个素不相识的陌生人待久一点。  
最恼人的错觉是，这些仿佛早八百年前就该发生。  
现在他们站在狼藉之间，飓风之眼。他们还有一整窝怪物要收拾。  
地上有个东西正闪着亮光。是他翻窗进来时打碎的相框。他不知道相片上是Dean和谁。  
Sam咬紧牙，无效地吞咽着喉结。  
角落里的阴影动了一下，Dean慢慢出现在月光之下，向他伸出了手。

END


End file.
